Kissing in the rain
by XxSarcastic Heartless Angel xX
Summary: Just a random fluffy story about Lily's wish to kiss in the rain. ONE SHOT LILY/JAMES


A/N: hello all you readers out there! That's right, I am back with another Lily/James fic. (I just love that couple, don't you?) But this isn't going to be a chappie fic (sorry .) Actually, this is just a quick one-shot to get my creative magicalness going (remember my writer's block?) So here it is. Read, enjoy, and review. There's a virtual brownie to all who review :D

Disclaimer: Story=mine. Characters = wishful thinking

Rain fell in torrents against the pane, a thunderous applause to a non-existent show. Lily watched it, not really paying attention, her green eyes vacant, lost in her own little world. There was something about the rain that made her go into a daze and dream all sorts of things that the regular Lily would have absolutely barred. Among these 'forbidden thoughts' was one so strong, it had transformed with each rainstorm from idea to desire. What, you ask, could the rain have possibly caused our heroine to desire? The answer was simple. She wanted to be kissed in the rain. It was one of the few rare moments she would let down her indifferent façade and imagine what it would be like to be a part of an experience like that. Lily would never admit it to anyone, but she loved the corny romantic movie scenes, from the happy ending in the sunset to the reunion of two lovers separated. But her favourite of them all was the one where the couple kissed in the rain. She didn't know why. Something about it appealed to her. Over time, whenever there was falling rain, if there was a window near Lily, whether it be in her classes or her dorm room, her visage would automatically go into a blank stare, as she contemplated what it would feel like if she was kissed in the rain. Who would have imagined it? Lily Evans - desperate for a snog in the showers.

Sighing, Lily tore her eyes away from the window. At this rate, her mind would turn to mush. She needed to get some work done. THEN she could go back to Dreamland. Another dejected sigh left her lips, as she continued to scratch out her homework for Transfiguration. Her mind occupied, she did not notice the new arrival until he spoke.

"Hello Lily."

The redhead looked up. There, across from her seat stood the person with whom she'd had the strangest of friendships. James Potter was standing there with his books, an anxious look on his face.

"O hey James. What's up?"

"Nothing really. Do you mind if I sit here? It's quietest back here, but all the other spots seem to be taken, and this is the only one left."

Lily looked around for confirmation. "You didn't bribe the students to fill up the seats did you?" she asked, a jocular smile toying at her lips. James obliged her by returning with a roguish grin, "Not this time, no."

"Go ahead."

James took a seat across from her, and began to get out the things he needed. Lily watched, and her mind went back to the days when she hated him. She had hated how he had chased after her, asking her out every 2 seconds, teasing her, pranking her, and generally being a prick. She had thought all his claims of love were just part of some stupid bet between him and his dorky group, the Marauders, or he was doing it for the thrill of the chase. There had been a dry spell around 5th and 6th year, where they had both taken to ignoring each other unless absolutely unavoidable. But seventh year, when she and James became Heads, she saw a new side to him, and this was the side that eventually resulted in the friendship that Lily and James now had. If someone had told Lily 3 years ago show would one day become very good friends with James Potter, she would have laughed in your face.

"So how's the homework going?" he asked, bending to take out a few sheets of parchment.

"Blargh." Lily replied, her head slamming into her open textbook.

"That well, huh?" James smiled back

"I just can't focus. The rain's distracting." Here, James' face was confused.

"The rain? O, you mean the noise?"

Lily looked back out the window, "O no, just a dream it brings."

James glanced at Lily amusedly. "Do I get to hear this dream? It sounds very interesting."

Lily swatted him lightly. "No, you do not get to hear it. It's embarrassing, and I intend to keep it locked in the darkest corners of my mind."

"O come on, now you're tempting me." He smiled.

Lily's heart fluttered for a second at that smile. "Shush. You have homework to do."

"Yes Mom."

Sticking her tongue at him, she turned back to her work as he turned back to his. No sooner had she started to read than her mind returned to that flutter she had had not too long ago. Honestly, she couldn't help but feel that way around James these days. He really had changed a lot. _Wouldn't it be something if it was James Potter who fulfilled my dream?_ She thought to herself, and then immediately mentally slapped herself. Shut up Lily, shut up shut up shut up. But now that the thought had come, so had the image, and the image of her and James having a lovely snog fest in the pouring rain was not all that bad. _O cheese and crackers_. And he was sitting right across from her. Well. she wasn't getting any work done, she didn't want to work anymore, she might as well go outside. Who cared if it was raining buckets? Water didn't hurt anyone. Gathering her things, she rose to leave the library.

"Leaving already?" asked James, looking up from his work.

"I'm going to go get some fresh air."

"In the rain."

"Yes."

"So McGonagall affected you this badly?"

"No, I just don't want to work."

"Lily Evans does not want to work? Someone alert the media, quick!" She laughed.

"I'll be seeing you then."

"Have a nice walk."

Lily left the Library and headed for the Heads rooms. First, she'd drop off her stuff. Less things to get wet. After doing so, she walked downstairs and out the doors into the falling rain, which was still coming down in torrents.

Lily immediately felt the cold water soak through her robes and soak her completely, but she did not mind. She kept walking, toward the tree by the Lake. Once there, she merely stood still and looked up, her eyes taking on that vacant stare as she imagined that blissful kiss again. Her eyes closed. She did not see someone else come up behind her, as she muttered out loud, "Kiss me in the rain."

"So that's the elusive dream you didn't want to mention."

Lily was jerked out of her fantasy and found herself staring into the most beautiful pair of hazel eyes.

"James? What are you doing here?" James ruffled his soaked hair, sending water everywhere. "Thought I'd join you. Get a breath of fresh air myself."

"O, sure." Lily's heart went from flutter to thundering quite quickly. _Of all the people to hear, it had to be him._

They stood, two people by the lake, facing the rain. James turned to her, his eyes shining. "I can see why you like the rain. It is very romantic."

Lily looked to the horizon to cover her blush. "Yeah. It is."

_Now or never Lily, come on. Just grab him and kiss him. If it fails, you can say you were crazy at that moment. Go on, kiss James. You want to. Does he not look absolutely hot with wet robes? Come on you stubborn prude, for once in your life, take a leap of faith._

Lily's mind on the other hand, was yelling _Don't do it, don't do it, don't do it._

_Shut up mind_. Well. The heart wins that one.

She turned to James. He noticed her looking at him, and he was faced with Lily's nervous face, which suddenly was a lot closer than it was moments ago. James went into mental shock, Was Lily doing what he thought she was doing?

And it happened. Right there. In that seeming-to-never-end rain.

Grabbing a fistful of shirt collar, James lips crashed into Lily's, and she kissed him with unchecked passion. He was breathless as she let him go. _What the hell!!!? _ "Lily…?"

But Lily was having none of it. Her emerald eyes were bright with happiness. "Finally."

A light bulb went off in James's head. "Say Lily?" he asked, taking her hand in his and pulling her toward him. "Shall I make your dreams come true?"

"It would be much appreciated if you would." She smiled back.

James bent his head towards Lily. Her last thoughts before their lips met were: _I do so love kissing in the rain._

There you go. Pointless fluff, but I'd still appreciate a review :D


End file.
